Books
Masterminds From bestselling author Gordon Korman comes a thrilling new middle-grade trilogy about a group of kids living in a Pleasantville-type town who discover a dark secret that connects them to some of the greatest criminal masterminds of their time. Eli Frieden lives in the most boring town in the world: Serenity, New Mexico. Only thirty kids live in the idyllic town, where every lawn is perfectly manicured and everyone has a pool and a basketball hoop. Honesty and kindness are the backbone of the community. There is no crime in this utopia. Eli has never left town…. Why would he ever want to? But everything changes the day he and his friend Randy bike to the edge of the city limits. Eli is suddenly struck with a paralyzing headache and collapses. Almost instantly, a crew of security—or “Purple People Eaters,” as the kids call them—descend via helicopter. Eli awakens in the hospital, and the next day, Randy and his family are gone. As Eli convinces his friends Tori and Malik to help him investigate Randy’s disappearance, it becomes clear that nothing is as it seems in Serenity. As the clues mount to reveal a shocking discovery, the kids realize they can trust no one—least of all their own parents. So they hatch a plan for what could be the greatest breakout in history—but will they survive? And if they do, where do they go from there? This first book in a thrilling new series from the middle grade “mastermind” Gordon Korman is sure to be a hit with his myriad fans... Criminal Destiny "A terrific page-turner, full of unexpected twists and revelations. Buckle up."—James Patterson The second book in the acclaimed, action-packed series from New York Times bestselling author Gordon Korman. The clones of Project Osiris are free—but they’re being hunted. . . . After their narrow escape from their “perfect” hometown, Eli, Tori, Amber, and Malik are finally in the real world and determined to expose the leaders of Serenity. They decide to track down Tamara Dunleavy, the mysterious billionaire and founder of Project Osiris. Evading capture by breaking laws and sneaking into houses, hotels, buses, and cars—are they becoming the criminals they were destined to be? What they discover will change everything, leading them straight into the Plastic Works and the heart of the experiment, in order to uncover the deadly criminals they’re cloned from—and any evidence that will convince the outside world to believe the truth. But the outside world isn’t exactly what they expected—strangers aren’t just unfriendly, they’re dangerous. And the wrong move could send them right back into the arms of Dr. Hammerstrom—and trapped in Serenity for good. On a breakneck journey from Jackson Hole to a maximum security prison—Eli, Tori, Amber, and Malik will stop at nothing to take Project Osiris down. Payback From the master of middle grade, Gordon Korman, comes the final book in the bestselling Masterminds series — about a group of kids who discover they were cloned from the DNA of some of the greatest criminal masterminds in history. After a serious betrayal from one of their former friends, the clones of Project Osiris are on the run again. Now, separated into pairs, Eli and Tori and Amber and Malik are fighting to survive in the real world. After they break up the U.S army guns down amber and Malik and Eli and Tori go to the White House to ask the president for the nuclear launch codes. When they get them they murder the president and launch every nuke that has ever been known to man and destroy the whole earth. Before getting gunned down by the U.S army Amber and Malik track down the one person they think can help them prove the existence of Project Osiris, notorious mob boss Gus Alabaster also known as Malik’s DNA donor. But as Malik gets pulled into the criminal world — tantalized by hints of a real family — his actions put him and Amber into greater danger. And in the end they both are killed when an army raid surprisingly happens while they are in the house. Eli and Tori get sucked off into even bigger conspiracies as they hunt down a secret bunker that will save them from the nukes, but they are also looking for who does Eli’s DNA come from? With a surprising new ally, and another cross-country adventure, the four will have to work together and overcome the worst parts of themselves if they are going to end Project Osiris once and for all. Just before they launch the nukes. bruh who edited this